James Harrison
| birth_place = Burton upon Trent, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Orlando, Florida Huntington Beach, California | billed = Burton upon Trent, England | spouses = Eve Torres (m. 2004) | trainer = Robbie Brookside Antonio Inoki Keiji Mutoh Tatsumi Fujinami | debut = March 20, 1994 | retired = }} Sir James Steven Harrison CBE (born February 6, 1981) is an English professional wrestler, Brazil jiu-jitsu practitioner and mixed martial artist who is currently signed to the WWE and Bellator MMA, he is the current Bellator Heavyweight Champion. He has been with the company since 1996 one of just six currently on the roster who has been with the company for 20 years. Along with this he makes sporadic appearances on Lucha Underground. He also works part-time at the Gracie Jiu-Jitsu Academy. Harrison is renowned for his stiff wrestling style which he attributes to his training in Japan, he was also noted as a heavy blader until advised not to by doctors in 2002 before getting the all clear health wise in 2016. During his WWE career he has won 19 world championships and 86 championships in total which includes 18 tag titles. He has also two Money in the Bank contracts, three Royal Rumbles, two King of the Ring titles, two Bragging Rights trophies, the World Cup of Wrestling in 2016 and 20 Slammy Awards. He is also the Sixth Grand Slam Champion and Ninth Triple Crown Champion. Away from the WWE he won the IWGP Junior Heavyweight and IWGP Tag Team Championships during his original run with NJPW from 1994 to 1996, he would win the NEVER Openweight Championship in his return 21 years later. Away from wrestling he is also Bellator Heavyweight Championship in Bellator MMA and has a 2–0 MMA record winning both my submission. Harrison was appointed an OBE in the 2003 New Year Honours, which was later upgraded to a CBE in the 2006 New Years Honours, these solely for his work in entertainment. He was knighted in the 2017 New Years Honours for his charity work, entertainment and business work. Professional Wrestling Career 'NJPW (1994–1996)' 'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' 'Training (1996–1997)' 'Championship pursuits and feud with Triple H (1997–1999)' 'Feud with Kurt Angle and The Demon (1999–2001)' 'Tag Team dominance and feuds with Triple H and Stone Cold (2002–2005)' 'WWE Champion and singles division dominance (2006–2009)' 'Record-breaking tag team title reign (2009–2014)' 'The Authority, feud with Daniel Bryan and record-breaking titles (2014–15)' 'Return of The Empire and feud with The Authority and The Wyatts (2015)' On the July 20, 2015 episode of Raw ''The Authority were in the ring giving a promo before Harrison appeared and approached Triple H and told him that "Next week The Authority should prepare for hell. We will return." He would then emerge again on July 27 by himself with The Authority in-ring before the theme music for The Empire of Pain began playing and Harrison was joined in-ring by Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Cesaro and Randy Orton. 'Bullet Club and feud with Matthew Harrison (2016–present) Harrison began 2016 by defeating Shinsuke Nakamura on'' Raw in one of the most anticipated matches of all-time. The match was one of the longest in ''Raw ''history but one of the best of all-time, it was back and forth for 10 minutes before Nakamura hit his ''Boma Ye ''finisher on Harrison he kicked out at two Harrison quickly got up and hit Nakamura with an ''F-5 ''and he kicked out. Harrison eventually won after hitting Nakamura with a ''Curb Stomp ''thus ending the moves ban and pinning him after a ''Tombstone Piledriver. On Raw ''on January 11, 2016 Roman Reigns took part in a one vs. all match and after he was being attacked by The New Day, Kevin Owens, Alberto Del Rio and Sheamus he was then hit with an ''F-5 ''by Brock Lesnar but after this Harrison walked down to the ring chokeslamming Lesnar and hitting him with an ''F-5 ''of his own officially setting up a US title match at the 2016 Royal Rumble. Harrison successfully retained the title. As Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns were announced alongside Brock Lesnar as the main event of Fastlane (2016), their friendship was put to the test and would ultimately lead to the break-up of The Empire of Pain. During a promo from Harrison, Reigns, Ambrose and The Usos they were interrupted by the Bullet Club, before Harrison attacked them before acknowledging the Bullet Club with the "Too Sweet" gesture thus turning Harrison heel for the first time since leaving The Authority. Harrison successfully defeated Alberto Del Rio at Fastlane in a tables match to retain his WWE United States Championship. Harrison alongside his brother Matthew took on The New Day at WWE Roadblock in their mandatory rematch for the WWE Tag Team Championship, this was delayed due to Matthew's severe injury in the match in which they lost the titles. This match was highly praised as saw James awarded his fourteenth five match star match by the ''Wrestling Observer Newsletter marking the first time a WWE tag match had been awarded the honour. Later on in the night Harrison defeated Baron Corbin, Luke Harper, Alberto Del Rio, Chris Jericho and Tyler Breeze in a six-way elimination match for his United States Championship It was announced on Raw on March 21, 2016 that Harrison would defend his WWE United States Championship against Triple H at WrestleMania 32 in a no holds barred match, the week prior it was announced he alongside his brother would defend their WWE Tag Team Championship titles at WrestleMania in a 3-on-2 no holds barred handicap against The New Day. On the March 24, 2016 episode of SmackDown! Harrison defended the US title successfully against Sami Zayn thus meaning he would have held the title for over 300 days, this made it only the third reign under the WWE banner to surpass 300 days. James alongside his brother successfully his tag team title against The New Day they were helped out by their sister Ana Sanchez who hit an RKO ''on Xavier Woods. In his US title match against Triple H his wife Eve Torres returned on what was their tenth anniversary and performed her finisher ''The Heart Breaker ''on Triple H's wife and manager Stephanie McMahon as Harrison securred victory and retained his title. Alongside his brother he will defend his tag titles against Enzo and Cass at Payback after Enzo and Cass won a number one contender's tournament. Harrison unsuccessfully defended his US title in a ladder match against Apollo Crews, The Miz, Damien Sandow, Neville, Tyler Breeze at Payback which Sandow won ending Harrison's reign at 336 days. Earlier in the night he and Matthew Harrison were scheduled to face Enzo and Cass in a tag team title match but less than four minutes in Enzo Amore suffered a severe concussion and the match ended in a no contest. The following night on ''Raw The Brothers faced The Vaudevillains with their tag team titles on the line and were unsuccessful in defending them after the match James attacked his brother and setting up a World Heavyweight Championship match at Extreme Rules. The match was considered one of the most brutal in WWE history in which Matthew won pinning James for the first time since Extreme Rules in 2014, a rematch was set up on Raw ''the following for Money in the Bank. The rematch at Money in the Bank would be even more brutal than Extreme Rules in a match that lasted over 45 minutes Matthew retained his title on again via pinfall. 'Lucha Underground (2016–present) Harrison made an appearance on Lucha Underground at the September 14, 2016 taping under a mask and the ring name of El Demonio he wrestled and defeated Mil Muertes before revealing a Bullet Club t-shirt and removing his mask. Harrison returned to Lucha Underground three weeks later and again attacked Muertes. 'Independent circuit (2016–present)' Throughout 2015 and 2016 the WWE announced various partnerships with wrestling promotions all over the world. In September 2016 Harrison had a match at Evolve Wrestling where he defeated former WWE superstar Drew Galloway. Then a few days later he faced Wolfgang in Insane Championship Wrestling winning the match. He would then make a surprise appearance at House of Hardcore 21: Blizzard Brawl where he faced Matt Cross and would defeat him. He would also appear on the first Ring of Honor TV tapings following Final Battle 2016 interrupting a promo from newly crown ROH World Champion Kyle O'Reilly hitting him with a Curb Stomp. 'Return to NJPW (2017)' It was announced by NJPW on December 11, 2016 that Harrison would return to NJPW for a match at Wrestle Kingdom 11 against Katsuyori Shibata, this was later confirmed by Harrison on twitter. Shibata later confirmed he would put his NEVER Openweight Championship on the line meaning that if Harrison was to win it he would be able to defend it in the WWE. At the end Harrison won the championship allowing it to be defended in both NJPW and the WWE with it being exclusive to the Raw brand. Mixed Martial Arts In June 2016 Harrison announced the WWE had begun a partnership with Bellator MMA. Harrison who began Brazilian jiu-jitsu in 1999 and at Bellator 161 in September 2016 Harrison made his MMA debut in the main event fighting Cheick Kongo. Harrison forced Kongo to submit late in the first round with a kimura lock. 'Record' Jiu-Jitsu 'Record' Filmography : Main article: James Harrison filmography Personal Life Harrison is currently married to fellow professional wrestler Eve Torres and has been since 2004, with whom he has four daughters, Caitlin (born 2003), Ashlynn (born 2005), Louise (born 2007) and Freya (born 2015). He also has a daughter Sophia who was born in 1997 and is currently wrestling in WWE's developmental programme NXT under the ring name Lena. Harrison comes from a highly successful family, his father founded Apple, Inc. and his mother also plays a huge role in the company. He also has many successful wrestlers in the family being the older brother of Matthew Harrison and the twin brother of Ana Sanchez. He also has two younger sisters Laura a singer and Victoria an actress and model. Through marriage he is also related to former WWE Diva Aksana who is his brothers wife, Ana's husband Randy Orton, Laura's husband Seth Rollins and Victoria's husband Dean Ambrose. Former WWE superstar Mr. Kennedy was once related to Harrison as well as he was Ana's husband for five years. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Muta Lock'' (Inverted Indian deathlock) – 1994–present; adopted from Keiji Mutoh **''Blockbuster'' (Springboard somesault neckbreaker) – 1994–1997, 2017–present (NJPW) – innovated **''Venom Strike'' (Fireman's carry cutter) – 1994–1997, 2002–present **''Demon Strike (Swinging reverse STO, with theatrics) – 1997–2002; only used under "The Demon" gimmick **''Hangman's Noose ''(Belly-to-back inverted mat slam) – 1997–99, used occasionally since **Phoenix Splash'' (Corkscrew 450° splash) – 1997–2002 – innovated; used as a rarely since; used as a signature from 1994–1997 **''Rail Slam'' (Inverted front powerslam) – 1999–2016; used as a signature thereafter **''The Purifier'' (Belly-to-back piledriver) – 2016–present, rarely used *'Signatures' **Brainbuster **''Buckle Bomb (Turnbuckle powerbomb) **''Buckle Smash ''(Reverse STO into the turnbuckle) **''CCS Enzuiguri ''(Enzuigiri while facing away from a cornered opponent) **Chokeslam **Curb Stomp'' (Running stomp to the back of opponent's head) – innovated **''Death drop'' (Apron DDT) **Diving clothesline **''F-5 (Fireman's carry facebuster) – innovated **Fireman's carry roundhouse kick – 1997–2000 **[[Hell's Gate|''Hell's Gate]] (Modified gogoplata) – innovated **Multiple suplex variants ***Belly-to-belly ***Chokehold – innovated ***Dragon ***Exploder ***German ***Super ***Tiger **''Pelé kick (Overhead kick or backflip kick) – innovated **Powerslam **Samoan drop **Savate kick **''Shining Wizard (Running knee strike to a kneeling opponent) – 2001–present; innovated **Shooting star press – 1999–2004, 2015–present; used as a springboarding move from 2004–15 **Springboard 450 splash **''Snap Trap / Black Widow (Octopus hold) – innovated **''Suicida Shot ''(Suicide somersault senton) **Superman Punch – 1997–2009, innovated **Running punt kick to an opponents head *'With The Undertaker' **'Double team finishing moves''' ***'Spike Tombstone Piledriver ***''Midnight Doom ''(''Last Ride ''(Undertaker) followed by a ''Phoenix Splash ''(Harrison)) **Double team signature moves' ***'Double chokeslam *'Managers' **'Paul Heyman **Paul Bearer **Stephanie McMahon **Triple H **Natalya **'Eve Torres' *'Wrestlers Managed' **'Matthew Harrison **Ana Sanchez *'Tag teams and stables' **The Authority (Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Mr. McMahon, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Batista, Big Show, Kane, Billy Gunn, Road Dogg, Jamie Noble, Joey Mercury, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton) **The Bone Street Krew / The Reapers (The Undertaker, Savio Vega, Henry Godwinn, The Godfather, Mideon, Yokozuna, Brian Adams, Rikishi, Paul Bearer, Mr. Fuji) **'The Brothers' – with Matthew Harrison **'The Dangerous Alliance – with Shawn Michaels **'The Empire of Pain '(Matthew Harrison, Ana Sanchez, Neville, Chad Gable and Jason Jordan) *'Nicknames' **"The Hitman" **'"The (Blood-soaked) Demon"' **"The Champ" **'"The Daredevil"' *'Entrance Themes' **"Walk" by Pantera (November 9, 1997 – July 19, 2016; used under "The British Brawler" gimmick) **"For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica (February 14, 1999 – July 19, 2016; used under "The Demon" gimmick) **"King of Kings" by Motorhead (June 19–September 21, 2011; used as part of The Brothers, August 19, 2013 – October 26, 2014; used whilst part of The Authority) **"Ministry" by Jim Johnston (March 29, 1999 – September 23, 1999; used whilst part of The Reapers) **"American Bad Ass" by Kid Rock (May 21, 2000 – December 4, 2000; used whilst part of The Reapers) **"Rollin'" by Limp Bizkit (December 10, 2000 – May 6, 2002; used whilst part of The Reapers) **"Dead Man Walking" by Jim Johnston (May 19, 2002 – September 19, 2002; used whilst part of The Reapers) **"You're Gonna Pay" by Jim Johnston (September 22, 2002 – November 16, 2003; used whilst part of The Reapers) **"Rest in Peace" by Jim Johnston (March 14, 2004 – February 21, 2011; January 30, 2012 – November 22, 2015; used whilst part of The Reapers) **"Awaken" by Disturbed (November 25, 2004–October 31, 2005; used whilst part of The Brothers) **"Pain Redefined" by Disturbed (November 1, 2005–June 13, 2011; used whilst part of The Brothers) **"Curl of the Burl" by Mastodon (September 18, 2011–May 2, 2016; used whilst part of The Brothers) **"Master of Puppets" (February 14, 1999–March 26, 2001; used whilst part of The Empire of Pain) **"The Game" by Disturbed (April 1, 2001–May 16, 2004, May 21, 2006–October 2, 2011, July 23, 2012, July 27, 2015–February 15, 2016; used whilst part of The Empire of Pain) **"Shot'Em" by QBrick (February 15, 2016 – July 25, 2016; used as part of Bullet Club) **'"X" '''by Hellyeah (July 24, 2016 – present) **'"I Stand Alone"' by Godsmack (September 14, 2016 – present; independent circuit) 'Wrestlers trained' :''Main article: List of wrestlers trained by James Harrison *Ana Sanchez *Brock Lesnar *Cesaro *CM Punk *Finn Bálor *John Cena *Matthew Harrison *Natalya *Randy Orton *Roman Reigns *Sami Zayn *Sasha Banks *Seth Rollins 'Championships and Accomplishments 'Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu' *World Jiu-Jitsu +100kg Champion (2013, 2014, 2015, 2016) *World Jiu-Jitsu Absolute Champion (2013, 2014, 2015, 2016) 'Mixed Martial Arts' *Bellator Heavyweight Champion (1 time; current) 'Professional wrestling' *'NJPW' **'IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Junji Hirata **NEVER Openweight Championship (1 time; current) **Greatest Wrestlers (Class of 2011) *'WWE' **WWE (World Heavyweight) Championship (9 times) **World Heavyweight Championship (10 times) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (5 times) **WWE United States Championship (6 times) **WWE European Championship (4 times) **WWE Hardcore Championship (29 times) **WWE Cruiserweight Championship (3 times) **Million Dollar Championship (1 time) **WWE Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with The Undertaker (3), Matthew Harrison (2) **World Tag Team Championship (13 times) – with The Undertaker (4), Matthew Harrison (3), Shawn Michaels (3), John Cena (1), Stone Cold Steve Austin (1), The Rock (1) **ECW Championship (1 time) **Money in the Bank (2010 – World Heavyweight Championship, 2013 – WWE Championship) **Royal Rumble (2004, 2005, 2008) **King of the Ring (1998, 2000) **Bragging Rights Trophy (2009) with Chris Jericho, Kane, R-Truth, Matt Hardy, Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith **Bragging Rights Trophy (2010) with Rey Mysterio, Jack Swagger, Alberto Del Rio, Edge, Matthew Harrison and Kofi Kingston **World Cup of Wrestling (2016) with Finn Bálor and Cesaro **Sixth Grand Slam Champion **Ninth Triple Crown Champion **Slammy Award (20 times): ***Extreme Moment of the Year (2008, 2013, 2014) ***Match of the Year (2008, 2013, 2014 (as part of Team Cena), 2015) ***Superstar of the Year (2008, 2009, 2012) ***Tag Team of the Year (2009, 2013, 2014) with Matthew Harrison ***Holy %&@*# Moment of the Year (2010) ***OMG Moment of the Year (2011) ***Feat of Strength of the Year (2012) ***Insult of the Year (2012) ***What a Maneuver! Award (2013) ***THIS IS AWESOME! Moment of the Year (2013) ***Best US Open Challenge match (2014) vs. Seth Rollins *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Wrestler of the Year (2001, 2003, 2005, 2007, 2009, 2013, 2014) **Tag Team of the Year (1999–2002, 2005, 2007 with The Undertaker, 2008–2014 with Matthew Harrison) **Match of the Year (1997 vs. Owen Hart) **Match of the Year (1998 vs. The Rock) **Match of the Year (2001 vs. Eddie Guerrero) **Match of the Year (2004 vs. Kurt Angle) **Match of the Year (2009 vs. Shawn Michaels) **Match of the Year (2012 vs. Brock Lesnar) **Match of the Year (2014 vs. Daniel Bryan and Batista) **Match of the Year (2015 vs. John Cena and Seth Rollins) **Feud of the Year (2001, 2002 vs. Kurt Angle) **Feud of the Year (2006 vs. Edge) **Feud of the Year (2007, 2008, 2009 vs Triple H) **Feud of the Year (2012 vs Big Show) **Feud of the Year (2014 vs. Seth Rollins) **Feud of the Year (2015 as part of The Empire of Pain vs. Bullet Club) **Most Popular Wrestler (1998, 2004, 2006, 2012–2014) **Most Inspirational Wrestler (1998, 2001, 2005, 2007–2011, 2014) **Rookie of the Year (1998) **Ranked #1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2000, 2005, 2008–2014 **Ranked #2 'of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2001, 2004, 2006, 2015, 2016 **Ranked '#4 'of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2007 **Ranked '#5 'of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1999 **Ranked '#7 'of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2002 **Ranked '#9 'of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1998 **Ranked '#10 '''of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2003 *Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **5 Star Match (1996) vs. Jushin Thunder Liger on January 4 **5 Star Match (1997) vs. Owen Hart on November 9 **5 Star Match (1998) vs. The Rock on January 12 **5 Star Match (1998) vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Undertaker and Kane on December 6 **5 Star Match (1999) vs. Ken Shamrock on February 14 **5 Star Match (1999) vs. Mankind on October 17 **5 Star Match (2000) vs. The Rock, Mick Foley and Big Show on April 2 **5 Star Match (2001) vs. The Rock on February 25 **5 Star Match (2001) vs. Eddie Guerrero on April 1 **5 Star Match (2002) vs. The Undertaker on August 25 **5 Star Match (2004) vs. Kurt Angle on March 14 **5 Star Match (2009) vs. Shawn Michaels on August 23 **5 Star Match (2010) vs. Edge on March 28 **5 Star Match (2012) vs. Brock Lesnar on August 12 **5 Star Match (2014) vs. Daniel Bryan and Batista on April 6 **5 Star Match (2015) vs. John Cena and Seth Rollins on January 25 **5 Star Match (2016) vs. Shinsuke Nakamura on January 4 **5 Star Match (2016) with Matthew Harrison vs. The New Day (Big E and Kofi Kingston) on March 12 **5 Star Match (2016) with Finn Bálor and Cesaro vs. Kazuchika Okada, Hiroshi Tanahashi and Katsuyori Shibata on July 1 **5 Star Match (2016) vs. Matthew Harrison on July 24 **5 Star Match (2017) vs. Katsuyori Shibata on January 4 **Wrestler of the Year (1999, 2004–2006, 2008–2012) **Most Outstanding Wrestler (1998–2005, 2014) **Best Box Office Draw (2002–2006, 2015) **Feud of the Year (2001) vs. The Rock **Feud of the Year (2006) vs. Edge **Feud of the Year (2007, 2009) vs. Triple H **Feud of the Year (2014) vs. Daniel Bryan **Feud of the Year (2015) with The Empire of Pain vs. The Authority **Tag Team of the Year (2001) with The Undertaker **Tag Team of the Year (2004, 2005) with Shawn Michaels **Tag Team of the Year (2009–2014) with Matthew Harrison **Best on Interviews (2004, 2009, 2013, 2015) **Most Charismatic (1998, 2003, 2009, 2012) **Best Technical Wrestler (1998–2003, 2014–2015) **Best Brawler (1998, 2007) **Best Flying Wrestler (1998, 2002, 2005, 2009–2015) **Most Underrated (2003) **Match of the Year (2000) vs. The Rock, Mick Foley and Big Show on April 2 **Match of the Year (2001) vs. Eddie Guerrero on April 1 **Match of the Year (2004) vs. Kurt Angle on March 14 **Match of the Year (2010) vs. Edge on March 28 **Match of the Year (2014) vs. Daniel Bryan and Batista on April 6 **Match of the Year (2015) vs. John Cena and Seth Rollins on January 25 **Rookie of the Year (1998) **Best Wrestling Maneuver (1999) ''Hangman's Noose **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2001, 2002, 2006) Phoenix Splash **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2014) with Matthew Harrison, Crash Bomb **Best Booker (2015) **Best Gimmick (1998–2000, 2006, 2012, 2013) British Brawler **Best Gimmick (2002, 2015) Demonic Wrestler **Best Gimmick (2004) Womanizer; alongside Shawn Michaels **Best Pro Wrestling DVD (2014) James Harrison: 17 and Counting **Reader's Favorite Wrestler (1999, 2003) **Best Wrestler (2000s) **Best Tag Team (2000s) with Shawn Michaels **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2012) *'Records' **Most matches: 2,998 **Highest average star rating: 4.21 (joint with The Great Sasuke) **Most pay-per-view matches: 306 **Most Summerslam Matches: 18 (Record: 18–0) **Most Raw ''matches: 513 **Most ''SmackDown ''matches: 433 **Most matches of WWE wresters: 2,661 **Most WWE World Championships: 19 **Most WWE United States Championships: 6 (joint with Ric Flair) **Most WWE Hardcore Championships: 29 **Most WWE European Championships: 4 (joint with William Regal and D'Lo Brown) **Most Royal Rumble wins: 3 (joint with Stone Cold Steve Austin) **Most Royal Rumble eliminations in one year: 15 **Most Royal Rumble eliminations: 67 'Lucha de Apuesta record (3–0)''' See Also */Title History/ Category:1981 births Category:WWE Champions Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:WWE United States Champions Category:WWE European Champions Category:WWE Hardcore Champions Category:WWE Cruiserweight Champions Category:Million Dollar Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:ECW Champions Category:Money in the Bank winners Category:Royal Rumble winners Category:King of the Ring winners Category:World Cup of Wrestling winners Category:Bullet Club Category:The Empire of Pain Category:The Authority Category:New World Order